Dmitri x Atarius
Character Dmitrius "Dmitri" Aurelius © Zilver_Hawk Atarius © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Dmitri: *firing arrows into a tree* .... Atarius: *fletching arrows nearby, watching him* ... Dmitri: *squints after he hits the target* ...Crap...I'm off... Atarius: Here *tosses him a newly fletched arrow* You'll get it Dmitri: *eyes him carefully and takes the arrow* Thank you, Sir. *takes aim* Atarius: Of course. *continues fletching* Dmitri: *still aiming* Might I....ask your name... Atarius: I am Lord Atarius. And you? Dmitri: Dmitrius Aurelius. *lets it fly. The arrow splits the first one he fired* ...But I prefer Dmitri... Crap... Still off. Atarius: You're still good. Dmitri: Thank you, my lord, but it's not good enough. Atarius: I am not your lord, Dmitri. You need not address me as one. Dmitri: You are my superior, are you not? Atarius: I am a lord, but not yours. You owe me no allegiance, and thus there is no reason for titles. Dmitri: My father would frown upon me talking to a noble on equal terms. Atarius: *smiles* My father would frown upon me talking to you at all Dmitri: *sweatdrops* ...I'm...flattered that you would grace me with your presence, Sir... Atarius: ...I was only fletching arrows when I stumbled upon you. Dmitri: I see...I shall leave then. I have to return anyway. Lord Dorian will miss me. Atarius: No I didn't mean you had to leave... Dmitri: No. It's quite alright. *picks up his arrows* I've been out too late as it is... Atarius: Of course, I didnt mean to keep you. Farewell. Dmitri: ...Good day, my lord. *leaves* Atarius: Hmm.. I really shouldn't venture out this far anymore... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Dmitri: *riding out* ...It's getting late... Atarius: *watching the sun* I don't suppose she's ever coming back... Dmitri: ...Dmitri...slow down! *pulls on the reigns and is thrown off of the horse* Oof...!! Atarius: *notices Dmitri* Oh my! Are you okay? Dmitri: Geh...*pushes himself up* ...I hate horses... Atarius: You shouldn't hate a creature. It's bad enough you ride them... Dmitri: *picks himself up* It's faster means of transportation....unless the blasted creature tries to kill you! Atarius: Yes but.. don't you think the poor creature would rather be free? Dmitri: ...It's domesticated. I'm not sure it would know what to do if I set it free. Atarius:... yes well, maybe not now... But before.. it shouldn't have been. Animals belong to the world.. not to humans. Dmitri: That may be true in a sense, but some animals are perfectly content with humans. Atarius: As friends, but not slaves. Dmitri: *finally manages to calm the horse down* I would never beat the poor thing if that's what your asking. It would be the same as beating my master...and I would never think of doing that. Atarius: Well you shouldn't ride it, either... Dmitri: I still don't see the problem. Horses were created to be ridden like birds were made to sing. Atarius: What? You think the gods created horses just so you could tie them up and subdue them to your will? You humans really are all the same.. Dmitri: The goddess just didn't give us all of this to say let it be free. If we did that with everything, we wouldn't be able to survive. Who are we to say, wheat is pretty, don't touch it; die instead? It's a living thing as well, is it not? Atarius: It does not have thoughts or feelings Dmitri: And how do you know it doesn't? Atarius: It..it just doesn't! Dmitri: It might. Have you ever stopped to ask it? *grins* Atarius: Excuse me? Do you stop and talk to plants? Dmitri: *a bit sarcastically* Oh yes! All the time. In fact, I'm quite the plant whisperer. That flower right there is thirsty. Atarius: *looks at him for a moment* You humans are strange... Dmitri: *chuckles* So I've been told. Atarius: By who? Dmitri: Laguz mostly. My master used to bring several guests to our house. Atarius: Oh. That is kind of him Dmitri: ...yes. He was a very kind man. Atarius: Was? Dmitri: ...Lord Arthur...passed away about a year and a half ago. Atarius: Oh. I am sorry for your loss. I can tell you cared a lot about him. Dmitri: ...Yes. I was very close to my master. He would have been a great leader... Atarius: How did he die? If you don't mind me asking, of course Dmitri: ...The doctor said it was "natural causes..." *under his breath* Natural causes my foot...he was only 21... Atarius: Hmm. Doctors.. their occupation regards life, I don't think they'd make the best judge of death Dmitri: *turns away bitterly* And you know what the worst part is? Atarius: What? Dmitri: ...I know he was murdered and there's not a thing I can do about it. Atarius: What? Why not? Who.. who killed him? Dmitri: ...One of the most powerful men on this side of the continent... Atarius: Oh? Who might that be? Dmitri: *mounts his horse* ...His father. Atarius: And how come you cannot accuse the man? Dmitri: I'm not sure where you come from...but here, those who accuse Lord Dorian disappear or worse... Besides, I have no proof other than my own feelings. I'll be sent to the gallows in a moment's time. Atarius: To be quite frank, I've never heard of an elf murder another elf. I'm sure our societies function very differently... Dmitri: ...Consider yourselves lucky then... Atarius: ...I suppose so. I am sorry this man cannot be accused of his crimes. Dmitri: *shoulders his quiver* As am I. But that doesn't mean there isn't a way to fix it. Atarius: Does anyone else know of the crime? Agree with you about it? Dmitri: Arthur didn't have many close friends. His sister doesn't know a thing, his mother is utterly insane...it's me, myself, and I...and a few lonely rumors. Atarius: I see. If you were to kill the man himself, it would be but vengeful murder. However, if someone impartial did it, it would be a lawful punishment. Do you understand? Dmitri: *pales a bit*...I never said I was going to kill him. Atarius: Is that not the appropriate justice? Dmitri: Of course it is. I never said I never thought about doing it myself, but...it's more complicated than you think, my lord. Atarius: Of course. You would understand such matters better than me Dmitri: ...I shall not trouble you further. I have work to tend to... Atarius: I.. I'm sorry, of course. Farewell Dmitri! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Dmitri: *firing arrows into a tree once again, this time, without his glasses on. He misses the tree quite frequently, but nonetheless, continues to fire relentlessly* ... Atarius: ..what are you doing? Dmitri: ...Practicing. Atarius: Without your glasses? Dmitri: *puts them back on* ...It's just no use... Atarius: What are you talking about? Dmitri: I see can't see a blasted thing... *sighs* Atarius: So why can't you shoot while wearing your glasses? Dmitri: ...I can't see the target. I can barely see you standing in front of me without them on... Folks around here call me the Blind Archer...It's almost literal...Sir. Atarius: ...so wear your glasses when you fight... Dmitri: They've been knocked off and trampled more than once. They're a hindrance and there's nothing I can do about it. Atarius: Oh. Still, you need them... Dmitri: I know that... All the same, I-...I apologize. I shouldn't be speaking with you like this, Sir. Atarius: What do you mean? Dmitri: I'm not used to speaking this freely about myself. Atarius: Oh, I understand completely. I.. rarely feel I can talk about personal matters with others as well Dmitri: I usually don't have the option. The only one I ever felt remotely close to was Arthur and...*bites his lip* Atarius: Yes... the only one I ever felt close to was... *sighs* Dmitri: *looks up* ...A woman. Was it not? Atarius: Uhh... why? Dmitri: I was about to say the same thing. Forgive me if I'm wrong. Atarius: No.. no, you're right... Dmitri: ...I thought so. We're not that different after all... Atarius: What um... who is this woman? Dmitri: ...The same woman I constantly push away because of my sense of duty...and the sister of my late Master Arthur. Atarius: ... I... You... push away.. because of duty? Dmitri: I'm her bodyguard. I'm not supposed to love her... Atarius: I see... Does she return the feelings? Dmitri: She...doesn't know. Atarius: ...I know how that is.. Dmitri: Really now? You're a noble, are you not? You cannot be punished for loving someone. Atarius: No, not punished. I just... I was never able to tell her I loved her.. as you cannot with your love Dmitri: I see...Is she dead? Atarius: ...I.. I hope not.. Dmitri: Then of course there's a chance you could still tell her. Me...I have to wait until milady's father dies... Atarius: She's.. gone though. At least you get to see your woman at least as a friend... I don't know if I'll ever even see her again... Dmitri: With all due respect sir, you're a noble. And with my experience, fate tends to lean in their favor. I'm sure that you will see her again if the goddess has anything to say about it. Atarius: I.. I sure hope so. I just wish I could apologize. Tell her how I really feel... Dmitri: Eh...Lord Arthur would probably say something like...follow your heart. I've never been very good with advice for the heart... Atarius: I hope I get the chance to do so someday... Dmitri: Well...if you really loved her, I'd go looking for her. Atarius: But suppose while I'm gone she returns? Besides, I have never been very far from home... Dmitri: If you have an idea as to where she went, you can begin there. If she returns...tell someone to wait for her. Atarius: I have no idea where she could be though.. I... *sighs* Dmitri: *raises an eyebrow* You what? Atarius: I wish I had not sent her away.. Dmitri: I can see how that would prove to be problematic... Atarius: Yes.. I thought it was for the better but... *sighs* perhaps I was simply wrong Dmitri: *smirks* We can't always be right now. Atarius: *sighs* I suppose not.. Dmitri: But that doesn't mean you can't fix it. If I were you, I'd try. Atarius: *pauses* Well I could say the same to you yaknow! *chuckles* Find out if your woman loves you and then sweep her off her feet! Dmitri: *blushes* I'm...not one for...sweeping anyone off their feet... Atarius: *laughs* Neither am I, but perhaps we can both work at it Dmitri: I'd be willing to...attempt...but if I go to the gallows for it, I'm blaming you. Atarius: Well, if you do something as minor as getting her presents I can't see the harm in that... and if you end up in trouble I'm sure my authority will be able to get you out one way or another Dmitri: I shall...consider it. So long as you keep your end of the bargain. Atarius: Of course. Elves keep their promises, I can assure you Dmitri: And I'm Dmitrius Aurelius. I cannot speak for humans, but I can speak for myself on these matters. Atarius: *smiles* Good then. I wish you luck with your maiden and will always be ready to bail you out of trouble! Dmitri: I should hope so. *bows at the waist* I accept your assistance with the utmost of gratitudes. Atarius: Of course. I should probably be off, though Dmitri: Of course. I would not want to keep you. And it seems I have some duties to tend to.... Atarius: Yes, well hopefully we will see each other again soon. Farewell, Dmitri Dmitri: Farewell.... 'End of Support A ' '''Dmitri, Blind Bodyguard, and Atarius, Solemn Lord Dmitri took Atarius' advice and slowly built a relationship with the woman he had loved for so long. Eventually her father died and the couple was able to marry in peace, Dmitri taking over the estate with his bride. Atarius' lover, Sheik, returned around the same time, and the moment he saw her he professed his love to her. They, too, were married, and the couples became fast friends, each visiting one another when they needed an escape from their lives as lords.